Peter Pan (character)
Peter Pan is a character and the main protagonist from Disney's 1953 movie Peter Pan. Peter traveling from the enchanted isle of Neverland all the way to London just to hear Wendy Darling spin tales about him and his adventures. While his ego may seem inflated at times, even his arch-nemesis, Captain Hook, knows that Pan's no ordinary boy. He can fly without wings and match Hook's cutlass with nothing more than a dagger. He's also the undisputed leader of the Lost Boys and allows no breaks in ranks. Time makes little difference to him; when you never grow up, life is nothing but fun, whimsy, and adventure. Background Personality In the beginning of the original film Peter was a little boy. When he first met Wendy she tried to speak to him but he couldn't care less. He was also depicted as caring when he realized Wendy did not want to grow up so he decided to take her to Neverland with him. Wendy's brothers Micheal and John also joined the adventure. Over all Peter Pan is a heroic character and is beloved by all his friends. The one thing Peter can not stand, is is friends lives threaten by Captain Hook. Appearances Peter Pan Peter first appeared returning to Wendy's home to retrieve his shadow but woke up Wendy trying to obtain it. He then decide to take Wendy and her brothers to Neverland and they have a large vacation filled with Pirate battling and Indian hunts. Peter Pan in Return to Neverland Peter returns in the sequel to the original film. Here he helps Wendy's daughter Jane get back home to her family. In this film he seems a little more responsible. Disney's House of Mouse Peter make numerous appearances in the television series Disney's House of Mouse. Peter has also appeared in Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse and Mickey's House of Villains. Peter's most notable appearance is where He helped the flightless Donald Duck learn to fly. In the episode Peter sung a version of You Can Fly. Disney Parks Peter appears in the Disney parks around the world as a meetable character. He is usually seen along with Wendy. Dream Along With Mickey Peter appears in the Pirate segment of Dream Along with Mickey at the Magic Kingdom theme park. Fantasmic! Peter appears in a segment at the Disneyland Fantasmic spectacular. He is seen battling Captain Hook on his ship. Wendy, Tinkerbell, Smee and Tick-Tock the Crocodile are also in the Show. Kingdom Hearts series 'Peter Pan '''is the flying boy of Neverland, a place where children never grow up. He is the leader of the Lost Boys and best-friends with a little fairy called Tinker Bell. He first appeared in Disney's "Peter Pan". Along with Simba, he is one of only two characters to appear as both an ally and a summon, however, Peter went from being an in-party ally in the first game to a Summon in the second, the opposite of Simba. Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep Ten years before Sora ever came to Neverland and learned to fly with this childish hero, Peter Pan lived a life of bliss with the Lost Boys. When Terra, Ventus, and Aqua visited the world, however, everything changed. The boys and Tinker Bell learned of the outside worlds. Peter Pan encounters Terra on Skull Rock, the Keyblade warrior tricked into thinking that Peter stole treasure from Captain Hook. Peter and Terra fight until the Lost Boys appear and clear up the misunderstanding. They are attacked by Unversed, but Terra fights them off. Later, Peter comes into contact with Ventus, who has just defeated Hook in battle and whom leaves a wooden keyblade in Peter's treasure chest so that they may remember them. Later on, Peter meets Aqua, who finds their treasure map. Peter makes Aqua the leader of the group to find their treasure, which Hook has stolen again. When Aqua finds the wooden keyblade, Peter tells her that Ven left it there. During the end credits, Peter is shown having stolen Hook's hat after recovering their treasure. Kingdom Hearts Peter Pan appears in ''Kingdom Hearts trying to find his friend Wendy and free her from the grip of Captain Hook. He aligns himself with Sora, Donald, and Goofy, claiming only doing so to find Wendy, who are in search of the King, Riku and Kairi. Although sympathetic to Sora, when he finally finds Wendy, he takes her to safety before returning to help Sora fight against Captain Hook and rescue a catatonic Kairi. Once the captain is defeated and the Keyhole is sealed, he asks Tinker Bell to go with Sora, making her a Summon ally. Later on, the mysterious Phantom causes trouble at the Clock Tower; in order to fight it, Peter must be in the party. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Peter appears in ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories as a figment of Sora's memories, trying to save Wendy from Captain Hook, in which he succeeds. ''Kingdom Hearts II Peter Pan reappears in ''Kingdom Hearts II as a Summon after Sora obtains the Feather Charm. The Feather Charm is only obtainable during the second visit to Port Royal after defeating the Grim Reaper Heartless for the first time. Gallery Peter-pan-andtink.jpg|Peter Pan in the Disney Parks 4426123676_7652d7a979.jpg|Peter Pan Topiary 2897711242_9221b02b44.jpg|Peter with Wendy in the Disney Parks returntoneverland258.jpg|Peter Pan in Return to Neverland peter-pan-platinum-edition-20070306041801346-000.jpg|Peter Pan vs. Captain Hook 4040474881_5ce1230799.jpg|Peter in Dream Along with Mickey in the Disney Parks Neverland6.png|Peter vs. Terra in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep 3851681786_889eaaf0ea.jpg|Peter Pan in It's a Small World Wooden_Keyblade.png|Peter and Aqua in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep 2367088905_6046db6dea_m.jpg|Peter Pan and Captain Hook in the Disney Parks 2369161447_0399f1846a_m.jpg|Peter Pan and Tick-Tock the Crocodile in the Disney Parks 028.jpg|Peter Pan and Sora in Kingdom Hearts 4091635651_be44c8efc9.jpg|Peter with Tinker Bell in the Disney Parks 3721019193_be6922bd5f.jpg|Peter Pan in Peter Pan's Flight in the Disney Parks pp32.jpg|Peter Pan in Peter Pan to the Rescue in Disneyland Paris 1047944270_a3c921ab36.jpg|Peter Pan in Fantasmic! in the Disney Parks peterpan375.jpg|Peter Pan and Wendy Darling peterpan320.jpg|Peter and The Lost Boys. peterpan2.jpg|Peter Pan's model sheet Disney 2009 033.jpg|Peter Pan togheter with Wendy, Tigger, Timon & Baloo during Mickey's Magical Party Time in one of the Disney Parks. 61171120100605_024957_12_big.jpg|Peter Pan with Ven in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep 61171120100605_024957_11_big.jpg|Peter with Tinker Bell in Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep 4953288020_68028eaae8_m.jpg|Peter Pan in One Man's Dream II in Tokyo Disneyland. 3016870373_f85317673d_z.jpg|Peter throw Hook to the Crocodile in Disney on Ice 4952704809_6a7d1826d0_m.jpg|Peter with Wendy and Tick-Tock the Crocodile in One Man's Dream II in Tokyo Disneyland. 4945365255_e1d0e25444_m.jpg|Peter Pan vs. Captain Hook in One Man's Dream II clippeterpoint.gif|Peter Pan clippetercaptain.gif|Captain Peter Pan Trivia es:Peter Pan (personaje) Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Disney characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Heroes Category:Peter Pan Category:Males Category:Mickey's Philharmagic Category:Magic Users Category:Singing Characters Category:Children Category:Characters who almost died Category:Royalty Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Living characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Peter Pan characters Category:Dimension Links